Ouran Host Club Attends the Carnival
by Eddie Brock
Summary: When someone leaves a flier on the floor of the third music room, Tamaki decrees that as an official Host Club activity they shall attend the carnival. Read and review!


The doors to the Ouran Host Club were flung open wide. "Welcome to the chivalrous Ouran Host Club!" said Tamaki Suou as rose petals swirled out the door welcoming their guest. The host club was famous for it's cosplay and today's was a "knight in shining armor" motif. "Baka, it's just Haruhi," Hikaru Hitachiin replied. Ignoring Hikaru, Tamaki jumped to the costume closet and yanked out a medieval style dress and thrust it into her arms. "You're late!" he scolded her. "Today's theme is 'knight in shining armor'," Tamaki informed her referring mostly to himself as he posed as gallantly as he could make himself seem. "Again? We just did this one two weeks ago. Are you running out of ideas, senpai?" she asked bluntly. Comments like these were the kind that put Tamaki in his moping, crouched in the corner mood, as he was now.

"Come on, just hurry up and get in costume," Hikaru replied coldly. "What's wrong with Hikaru?" she asked Hikaru's twin brother Kaoru Hitachiin. "He's in one of his moods today," Kaoru whispered to Haruhi. "Oh? What's the matter, Hikaru?" she asked trying to help. "Humph!" he snuffed turning away on the couch and poking his nose in the air. Kaoru and Haruhi giggled at his reaction. After Haruhi changed Tamaki was back to normal. Everyone was with guests at the moment and hers were waiting for her. As she made her way to her customers she saw Hikaru with his nose still in the air. "Hikaru, relax. We're with customers right now. You shouldn't be in such a foul mood," Kaoru said to his barely older brother. Hikaru just replied with a, "Humph!" again and turned away. "Hikaru... how can you be so cold?" Kaoru asked choked up on fake tears. Hearing his brothers fake sadness was his cue. He looked to Kaoru changing his position slightly. He turned to Kaoru. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to neglect you. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you," Hikaru said putting his hand behind Kaoru's head and getting almost face to face. "Hikaru..." Kaoru trailed off eyes still watering. Haruhi braced herself. "KYAAAAAAAA!!!!" the twins customers screeched. "That's so beautiful!" one of the girls screeched wiping her eyes with an expensive looking silk handkerchief. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep from smiling.

She walked past Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey for short) and Takashi Morinozuka's station. "Honey-senpai, you look so cute in your princely costume," one of his customers commented. Honey looked up at her and smiled a big beaming grin. "Thank you, Ayame-chan! You look pretty today too." Honey replied. Every one made the adorable, "Ahhhhh!" sound. Haruhi laughed and made her way to her station.

* * *

As the host members were cleaning up after their customers left Haruhi found a flier on the floor. It read; _Carnival! The carnival is coming to town! If you don't want to miss out on the fun come to the carnival! _The dates were for this weekend. _A carnival? Who in the world, at Ouran would want to go to a carnival? _she thought wondering how the flier even got here. She was about to throw it away when, "A _carnival_?" Tamaki asked ripping the flier out of her hands. He scanned the flier and said like he knew what he was talking about, "Marvelous! A _carnival_ is coming to town! Haruhi! What is a _carnival?" He was _using an inflection for the word as if it were a word from a foreign language. Haruhi hesitated wondering what the consequences of telling him might be. "Ummm... it's a place where you ride filthy stained rides, play games where you get cheap disgusting stuffed animals as prizes for playing cheap one-sided games and where the food is as disgusting as the people eating it," she described. She didn't want to tell him and make it into a host club activity so she described it to be as horrible as she could make it sound. Everyone was listening in as she described how horrible it was. When she was done Tamaki looked from her to the twins and then back to her. Haruhi looked at the twins. Their faces broke into wide grins. _Oh, no! _she thought. "Sweet!" they replied in unison giving the king a thumbs up.

Tamaki smiled and announced, "Host Club members! As an official Host Club activity, this weekend we shall attend this _carnival_!" Haruhi sighed as her hopes for a peaceful weekend of studying were dashed. Hikaru and Kaoru cheered and gave each other a high five. Honey smiled and cheered along as well. Kyouya Ootori smiled and looked in Haruhi's direction. "Yes, and since it was Haruhi's idea, she wouldn't mind paying for tickets, would you, Haruhi?" Kyouya said smiling his evil grin. "But I... well I..." she said trying to get ahold of the situation. She glared over at Kyouya. _Evil bastard. _"Then it's decided! This weekend we will attend the _carnival!_" Tamaki said as if anyone had even been offered a choice. Haruhi dropped down onto the couch and put her chin on her fist. Everyone continued to make commotion as she sat on the couch. _Well. It could be worse _she thought. _I don't know how, but knowing the Host Club, I know they could find a way_. She shuddered to even think about it. As everyone continued to cheer she began to wonder who it is that left the flier on the floor; and if they did it on purpose. _Why me? _she whined to herself. _Why me?!_


End file.
